1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a keyboard device, and more particularly to a keyboard assembly having a blue tooth device for wirelessly communicating with the other computer facilities or end users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical computer keyboards have been developed and widely used to couple to various kinds of computer facilities, for operating or controlling the computer facilities and/or the peripheral facilities that are coupled to the computer facilities. Normally, the typical computer keyboards are coupled to computer facilities with electric cables.
For communicating with various wireless network systems, additional antenna and/or the other wireless transforming or communicating devices are further required to be purchased and coupled to the computer facilities separately, for allowing the computer facilities to be communicated with the other end users or computer facilities or network systems wirelessly. The typical keyboards may not be used to wirelessly communicate with the other end users or computer facilities or network systems.
In addition, it is expensive and inconvenient for the users to purchase and couple or connect the antenna and/or the other wireless transforming or communicating devices to the computer facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional keyboards for computer facilities.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a keyboard assembly for wirelessly communicating the computer facilities to the other end users or computer facilities or network systems.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a keyboard assembly comprising an interface facility including a USB plug for coupling to computer facility, and including an interface switching device coupled to the USB plug, a keyboard facility including an interface device coupled to the interface switching device of the interface facility, an electric power supply device coupled to the interface device of the keyboard facility, to receive electric power from the computer facility, and a keyboard matrix device coupled to the electric power supply device, to detect and send signals of the keyboard assembly to the computer facility via the interface device of the keyboard facility and the interface facility, and a blue tooth facility including an interface device coupled to the interface switching device of the interface facility, a signal transforming device coupled to the interface device of the blue tooth facility, to transform signals to and from the computer facility, and an antenna coupled to the signal transforming device to receive and send signals from and out of the computer facility.
The blue tooth facility further includes an electric power supply device coupled to the interface device of the blue tooth facility, to receive electric power from the computer facility. The blue tooth facility further includes a blue tooth control device coupled to the signal transforming device of the blue tooth facility.
The keyboard facility further includes a keyboard control device coupled to the electric power supply device of the keyboard facility, to control sending of signals of the keyboard assembly to the computer facility.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.